Fanboy A'Hoy!/Gallery
It's a pirate adventure as Fanboy and Chum Chum bury their own treasure chest, accidently bury their map along with it, and recruit their entire gang of students to help them find the treasure. Pirate Adventure Begins Iris in on Fanboy s1e17b.jpg|"Arrr! You feel that, Polly?" captain fanbeard.PNG|"The wind be up. We have our heading." fanlair pirate ship.PNG|"First Mate Chumbucket! Look alive!" first mate chumbucket.PNG|"It’s time to set sail!" aye aye, captain fanbeard.PNG|"Aye, aye, Captain Fanbeard!" set sail!.PNG|"Hoist the main sheet!" fanlair pirate ship-sail.PNG pirate report.PNG|Chum Chum and Fanboy have a report. chumbucket checks the list.PNG you know what that means!.PNG F&C ready to find buried treasure s1e17b.png|"Time to find buried treasure!" Stocking the Treasure Chest treasure chest.PNG|The treasure chest. captain fanbeard with sword.PNG getting rid of decoy coins.JPG|They get rid of the decoy coins. what should we fill the chest with.JPG our first action figure.JPG|A limited edition Man-Arctica with kung-fu tongue grip chum chum tries out the tounge grip.JPG the action figure rips chum chum's eye off.JPG chum chum puts his eye back together.JPG why didn't they make any more of these.jpg|"How did they not make more of these?" multipurpose knife.JPG|The super-deluxe multipurpose knife that Fanboy's grandfather gave him maggot farm.JPG|A one-of-a-kind maggot farm cast in hand-crafted pewter decoder ring.JPG|Ice Monster Crunch decoder ring aardvark cards.JPG|Aardvarks In Action trading cards glowing sleep masks.JPG|Glow-in-the-dark sleep masks candy.JPG|Candy money.JPG|Money candy money.JPG|Candy money treasure close-up.JPG such beautiful treasure.JPG Fanboy's Plan we have to bury it.JPG|Fanboy says they have to bury the treasure... chumbucket is uncertain.JPG|...but Chum Chum is uncertain. I don't know, Fanboy!.JPG|Chumbucket yelling in front of Fanbeard. poor chumbucket.JPG|Chum Chum close to the camera. i don't wanna be captured.JPG the captain has an idea.JPG blindfolded chumbucket.JPG my car tire.JPG|"Hey, my car tire!" oz on the toilet.JPG|"Do you mind? This bathroom is taken. Seriously!" Decoy Treasure Hunt treasure map.JPG|Fanboy checks the map. moss.JPG a sign.JPG Chum Chum 'according to the map' s1e17b.jpg Fanboy talking in Spanish s1e17b.png a bear!.JPG Realizing the Fake Map ending in the bathroom.JPG this is the decoy map!.JPG|"Chum Chum, this is the decoy map!" burying treasure flashback.JPG|Flashback of the boys burying the real map. we'll never find the treasure!.JPG we're gonna dig up the whole city.JPG|"Oh, there be a way, Chumbucket. We're gonna dig up this whole town!" The Graveyard treasure hunting at the graveyard.JPG Fanboy and Chum Chum startled by Yo s1e17b.jpg|"TREASURE? Did I hear someone mention treasure?" yo wonders why the pirates are hunting.JPG|"I'm sorry, Yo, but no, I don't recall a conversation of that nature. Do you, Chum Chum?" poor chumbucket-again.JPG|"We buried all our best stuff, and now we can't find it. So we have to dig everywhere in town for it!" don't hold up questioning.JPG|"Chum Chum! I told you I'd never hold up in questioning." yo wants to go.JPG captain fanbeard declines.JPG|"Yo-ho-ho no, yo. It belongs to us." tell everyone you know.JPG|"Tell everyone I see about your secret-" we'll devide it three ways.JPG|"Fine. We'll divide the treasure three ways." smoke above Fanboy, Chum Chum and Yo s1e17a.jpg Kyle appearing s1e17a.jpg|Kyle enters. Kyle "did you say" s1e17b.jpg|"Ooh. Did you say..." did someone say treasure.JPG|"Trrreasure?" we said treasure.JPG|"No, we said treasure." Kyle 'ooh!' s1e17a.jpg|"Ooh!" Kyle 'even better' s1e17a.jpg|"Even better." Kyle "I want in" s1e17b.jpg|"I want in." okay, four ways.JPG|"Okay, four ways. But that is it!" Pirate Crew on board the ship.JPG|"Okay, 17 ways, but that is it!" Fanboy "Just me..." s1e17b.JPG|Just me... Fanboy introducing pirate Chum Chum s1e17a.jpg|...Chumbucket... duke as a pirate.PNG|...Scurvy Duke... cheech as a pirate.PNG|...One Eyed Cheech... chris chuggy as a pirate.PNG|...Captain Chuggy La' Foote... Pirate Lupe introduced s1e17b.jpg|...Blackbeard... lupe as a pirate.PNG|"Argh." Pirate Mitzi introduced s1e17b.jpg|...Whitebeard... mitzi as a pirate.PNG|"Aaaaaargh." Pirate Kyle introduced s1e17b.jpg|...Redbeard... kyle as a pirate.PNG|"It's Scarlet." Pirate Cher introduced s1e17b.jpg|Peppy the Hook... cher leader as a pirate.PNG|"Argh!" Pirate Scrivener Elf introduced s1e17b.jpg|Briney Pugwash... scrivener elf as a pirate.PNG|"Hey! Argh!" Pirate Nancy introduced s1e17b.jpg|Nancy the Pancy... nancy pancy as a pirate.PNG|"Aaaargh!" fankylechum as a pirate.PNG|Diabolito... michael johnson as a pirate.PNG|...The Dancing Dutchman... Pirate Michael dances s1e17a.jpg Pirate Michael 'hoo!' s1e17a.jpg|"Hoo!" yo and precious as pirates.PNG|Lady Revenge... Pirate Yo 'yo, ho, ho!' s1e17a.jpg|"Yo, ho, ho!" Pirate Precious oinks s1e17a.jpg|Sharkbait... Pirate Francine introduced s1e17b.jpg|...Bilgret Bernice... francine as a pirate.PNG|"Whatever. Argh." dollarnater as a pirate.PNG|And...Artificially-Intelligent-Robotic-Life-Form-From-The-Future...-Beard. Treasure Hunt through Town are you ready for treasure.PNG|"All right, ye me hearties. If ye be ready for treasure, say 'aye'!" arr!.PNG|"ARRRRR!" Fanboy "close enough" s1e17b.jpg|"Close enough." treasure ho.JPG|"Treasure ho." Fanboy holding the steering wheel s1e17b.jpg Roof-ship beginning to break off s1e17b.jpg the ship goes to the street.JPG Roof-ship in the distance s1e17b.jpg Roof-ship continues moving s1e17b.jpg|"Lean into it, buckos! That treasure ain’t gonna dig itself up!" that treaser ain't gonna dig itself up!.JPG|"Be the shovel, me hearties! Arr!" School bus falls into trench s1e17b.jpg the ship goes past the frosty mart.JPG|"Come on and dig, you lily-livered scallywags!" mr. mufflin falls into the trench.JPG|"Stupid gravity!" Trying to Keep the Crew Happy Back at the ship.JPG hot group.JPG we still didn't find the treasure.JPG|"Huh, I don't understand it. We dug up the hole town, but still no treasure." what arr we gonna do.JPG|"What arr we gonna do?" we'd better do it soon.JPG|"I don't know, but we better do it soon." the crew is getting restless.JPG|"Me thinks the crew be getting restless." disgruntled crew-west side.JPG|Everyone was... disgruntled crew-east side.JPG|...disgruntled blow me down!.PNG|"Blow me down!" there be mutanty in their eyes.PNG|"There be mutiny in their eyes!" we be done for.PNG|"We be done for!" tell them about the treasure again.PNG|"Uh, quick! Tell them about the treasure again." we're still looking for treasure.PNG everyone perks up.PNG there better be gold.PNG|"Thar better be gold in there, or I'll be like, arrgh!" there will be gold.PNG|"Gold? Why there be enough gold to choke a kraken." will there be jewels.PNG|"Will there be jewels? Tiny, adorable, precious jewels?" jewels the size of chuggy's brain.PNG|"Jewels as tiny and precious as Chuggy's brain." chuggy's brain close-up.PNG will there be beard wax.PNG|"What about Pirates' beard wax?" it will be there.PNG|"Enough to smooth 1,000 chins." pirate crew amazed.PNG|"Ooooh!" will there be decorative soaps.PNG|"And will there be decorative soaps with fancy perfumes?" excuse me for taking pride in my personal hygene.PNG|"Excuse me for taking pride in my personal hygiene!" let's keep searching for treasure.PNG|"It be the most amazing treasure of all time, housed in a wooden chest with a silver hasp and a satin polyurethane finish." Disgusting Treasure and Ending Lupe "like this one?" s1e17b.png|"Like this one?" it's the treasure!.JPG F&C buried the decoy treasure s1e17b.JPG|"We buried the decoy treasure." you're gonna like this.JPG looking at treasure-first glance.JPG|The gang looks like this at first... looking at treasure-disgusted.JPG|...then like this! disgusting treasure close-up.JPG just as we found it.JPG|"Our treasure, just as we left it!" it's more beautiful than I remembered.JPG|"It be even more beautiful than I remembered." Kyle doesn't like the treasure s1e17b.jpg|"Beautiful? It's..." Kyle saying the treasure is horrid s1e17b.jpg|"...horrid!" Kyle stating that the treasure is broken s1e17b.jpg|"Everything's broken..." Kyle pointing at the disgusting treasure s1e17b.jpg|"...and covered with sticky gum." dollarnater holds up gum-chewed action figure.JPG|"This collectible action figure has been chewed by a human mouth." chumbucket with gum-chewed action figure.JPG a candy necklace with one candy.JPG|"A candy necklace with only one candy left?" spagetti kiss re-inactment.JPG chuggy finds a button.JPG it's my lucky button.JPG where's our maggot farm.PNG|"Hey, where's our maggot farm?" check out these flies.PNG|"I don't know, but check out these cool new flies." we were searching for garbage.PNG|"We dig all day for a box of garbage?" we can share garbage.PNG|"Well, a share of the garbage. So shall we divvy up the booty?" there's one thing we didn't do.PNG we have to walk the plank.PNG Iris out on Yo and Lupe s1e17b.jpg To return to the "Fanboy A'Hoy!" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries